


The Wolf & the Mockingbird

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I loved your mom but you're way hotter than her so yolo, Light Angst, Poetry, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she was a Lion than he was a deer, devoured and destroyed before even realizing what had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf & the Mockingbird

The Wolf and the Mockingbird,  
They've come such a long way.  
Not enemies, not friends or such,  
What they are, I could not say.

She was broken, and healed with his aid,  
Though the wounds he helped inflict.  
And she lived to see another day,  
And he wished that day be his.

The Mockingbird resents the cats,  
Though his demeanor is sly and cunning.  
Unknowingly, the Wolf could be a kitten,  
He doesn't see, but she is learning.

For her face bears the resemblance,  
Of a woman long missed and gone,  
She was not his; the Wolf isn't either,  
But he believed he had a chance.

So the Wolf did ensnare the Bird,  
And he followed like a child.  
Like mother, like daughter, he thought about it,  
But not the mother he loved so dire.

So the Wolf did bite,   
And the bite did sting,  
And for once in a great long while,  
the Mockingbird could no longer mock,  
For the mockery was he.

How the tables have turned on him,  
He pondered and lied bleeding.  
He thought it was another Wolf he loved,  
But a Lion she proved to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst thinking about how the dynamic between Sansa & Petyr could shift from him being the powerful one to her running the show, which is how I imagine it will be by the end of the series.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I don't ever do poetry, but I thought this up and was like "HECK YEAH" so that's the result of my scatterbrain attempting to rhyme incoherent thoughts together in a timespan of five minutes or so.


End file.
